Everybody's Fool
by Dessy X
Summary: song fic of Everybody’s Fool by Evenecence Young Emma Frost escapes from mental institution, Told from the POV of another one of the patients.


Author: Dessy X  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of very frequent coarse language  
  
Summary: song fic of Everybody's Fool by Evenecence ~ Young Emma Frost escapes from the mental institution, which her parents enrolled her in. Told from the POV of another one of the patients.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns Emma Frost, I own everyone else, they can't sue me because I only own my school books, my computer, two boot boxes full of comic books and a white envelope full of cash because I saving up to go to Nepal  
  
Okay, I knew she was different from the start, That's why I helped her find her feet, but lately things have gotten really weird. Two day's ago, at lunch time we all sat down to the same, uneatable lasagne and plastic salad. She called one of the Nurses over and simply says "I can't eat this, I believe it is made out of plastic. I want some thing better." Now this is totally different to the little girl who spent all day lying on her bed with her head between her hands. So the nurse replied by saying "of course Miss Frost, We can find something better for you." 5 minutes latter the little princess has a chocolate Sunday paced in front off her.  
  
The next day she has half the ward following after her, wanting a chocolate bar, or a phone call to their boy friend or a day with out meds. She grants all their wishes, like a princess with a genie. They all love her, become her disciples over night.  
  
~ Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need More lies about a world that ~  
  
But she doesn't see me, I know their's a catch some where, and I'm watching her.  
  
~ Never was and never will be Have you no shame or don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled ~  
  
So that night she sneaks out, breaks lose. Just happens to be the same night that I tried to get in to the nurses' station, to mix the med's up. Some one has to keep the life following around this place. So I know the drill a guard patrols the halls every 10 minutes. She raps her little fist on the glass plane of her door, and he unlocks it, just like that. Stupid little princess took me weeks to learn how to pick locks. She then proceeds to every one of the bedroom doors and wakes up the occupant to watch them beg to be taken with her. I watch her every step. The guard, who had been following her, gives her his keys, which she takes to unlock the main door. She glances over her shoulder and casually asks "So are you coming or are you going to stand there like everybody's fool, waiting for the next guard to through you in isolation for a week."  
  
~ Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she ~  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked. "Where ever I want to go" she replied. "Why you, why what you want, I thought we were free?" "You know I could save you from this place or I could call the guards and you would be thrown back in there for life." "Oh wow, look at the little princess" I was on thin ice, but I couldn't resist it. Bloody fucked up mistake. "You know I was the queen of this place before you came along, little perfect princess breezes in and out of here as she likes. What are you supper girl? My plan was almost ready (my break out plan) now you've ruined my chance for good. We're going to be caught for good" "You're wrong, I'm the Queen, you're the peasant-girl and your going to be caught for good." Another patrolling guard walks up to us as we reach the electric fence. I hate these stupid fucking guards, the make escaping fucking hell. Oh yeah I some times have a problem with swearing more than once in one sentence, hang on so why is that a problem? Anyway so the guard asks the Fucking Princess "Is any thing wrong Ma'am?" "Well I've caught a little run away of yours." "Thankyou Ma'am." "You're Fucking welcome" I answered, swinging my fist into her nose. She lay on the ground, blood dripping on to her regulation-white pyjamas.  
  
~ Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled ~  
  
She's in my head, all the bad memory's coming back up all at once. "You hurt me, I'll break you" "Your just a stupid little brat" The memories had stopped, it was working. "Just a Fucking little Brat. The little princess ashamed the king and queen, so she gets sent here, wow she says, a new castle, just for me, so she play's I the castle, finds some puppets. Becomes a fucking puppeteer" "Shut the Fuck up" she cried tears poring out of her eyes  
  
~ With out the mask where will you hide Can't find you're self lost inside your lies ~  
  
Two guards attacked me from behind. He must have called a friend to join the party. They twisted my arms back, grab my legs, I couldn't move, so I shout and shout until my voice is hoarse. "Your not a bloody fucking Princess, I know the fucking truth about you"  
  
~ I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you any more ~  
  
So now I sit in the isolation sell, talking to my self to stop from getting bored. Every so often I shout "I'm the queen, not her, this is my castle." I know the guards, nurses and the other girls in this ward can hear me. I hope they've fucking got the message.  
  
~ It never was and neve will be You're not real and you can't save me Some how you've got everybody's fool ~ 


End file.
